Four Steps
by Meiie Wilson
Summary: Russia has been in an sad mood lately. Can Latvia help solve that?  Fail summery at 5 in the morning
1. Page 1

A/N: I'm doing this on a of my friend said it was impossible for me to write MPreg. So I'm showing her wrong. Maybe... I wrote this all in one go starting around three in the morning. I didn't bother editing it I just wrote it. It's pretty terrible. And I left a bunch of stuff out. This is probably the laziest I've ever written something so please don't expect much.

Also, just pretend like it's not too strange for guys to get pregnant in here. Because they are countries, I imagine it would be pretty different from life.(duh) And let's just say that when countries have children, it's their like, cities and/states and such. Like, America's children are all the states.

And please don't comment if you're going to say how stupid this story is or how unrealistic, or how OUT OF CHARACTER RUSSIA IS! I know he is. But my friend wanted RusLat and I can't write Russia. At all. So whatever. Don't mention it. Please. It'll remind me how bad I am at this. I'm better at writing original stories, not fanfiction. (Though I like reading it) And I already have low self esteem so please don't make it worse. Thank you.

**WARNINGS: Sex, MALE PREGNANCY, yaoi, and Russia incredibly out of character.**

* * *

><p>Russia had been acting strange lately. Very strange. The Baltics states noticed this and been unusually careful around him, maybe they forgot a birthday? No… That couldn't be it. Was Belarus stalking him again? But she does that every other week. What had gone on recently to make him act this way?<p>

He had been very quiet. No sound coming out of his mouth unless a sigh. He had a depressed atmosphere around him. He seemed to sulk as he read a book, or had a far off look in his eyes as he worked. His mind wasn't on anything and he hadn't barely touched any of the brothers since he became this way! They were scared that his original self would come back with a vengeance and try to make up for lost time.

Latvia turned to the two older nations and asked, almost in a whisper. "What do you think is wrong with him?"

Estonia looked puzzled, "I haven't the slightest clue. I just remember that on our way back from the last World Meeting, he started acting like this. Actually, it was right after we met America's new kid. I think…" he answered.

"I don't see how that has much to do with it. Maybe it has something to do with his boss?" Lithuania wondered.

The three nations drooped their shoulders, not having a clue about what it's all about.

And at about that time, "Lithuania, Estonia, could you come here for a second?" Russia called in from his study.

The two nations snapped to attention and ran in to the room together, leaving Latvia standing alone. He sighed and continued on with his regular chores until Lithuania and Estonia came back.

They were pale, and looked a little scared. "What did he have to say?" Latvia asked, wondering if it was something to say he was back to normal.

"Nothing!" the two nations said loudly and together as they rushed off to their chores as well.

Latvia, curiosity getting the better of him, peeked his head into the study. "Russia?" he asked quietly.

"Yes, what is it, Latvia?" Russia asked, walking towards him.

Latvia started to get scared all over again and was beginning to shake. "Uh, um… I was just wondering, uh… if there was something wrong? Maybe I could help?" he finished quietly, seeing the taller nation towering about him.

Russia smiled and looked down at Latvia. "There isn't anything wrong anymore. But I will need your help later." he paused, "Hey, Latvia? You love me, right?" he asked.

"Uh, umm… yes! Yes, I love you Russia!" Latvia said from reflex.

Russia frowned and Latvia started to shake more, wondering if the answer wasn't satisfactory. The taller man sighed. "I guess that will have to do, I'll be back okay? But remember, you already promised to help me." the smile had returned and Russia patted Latvia's head gently before leaving the room.

Latvia fell to the floor. 'What have I just agreed to?' he repeated in his head until Lithuania came into the room and helped him to his senses. But Latvia refused to tell him any of the conversation that had occurred before Russia left.


	2. Page 2

Russia didn't come back until right before dinner time. Not saying hello to any of the nations he walked swiftly to his study and closed the door. Latvia was shaking and dreading whatever might come.

Right as the three Baltic nations were about to sit down and eat, Russia called, "Latvia, please come in here?"

Latvia's spine stiffened and he almost hesitated and saw the odd looks Lithuania and Estonia had, and the urgent look they gave each other. Though, without a word, he walked to Russia's study.

Upon opening the door, he was pleased to see no weapons whatsoever in the room. But the utterly pleasant look Russia wore on his face was terrifying.

"Go ahead and close the door please." Russia said, Latvia did as requested. "Now come, sit. I bought some Vodka~" he sang.

Latvia gulped. "Are you sure it's alright?" he asked, hoping it was all a joke so he could go back to eating his dinner.

"Not at all. I just want to have a nice chat and some drinks." he answered, the happy smile on his face back.

Latvia took a deep breath and walked forward to take a seat in the chair. When Russia pushed a shot glass toward him he took it, and drank when Russia did. Knowing that if he didn't there would be consequences.

Russia started talking and Latvia replied to questions. But he finally caught note that what he had been drinking throughout it all wasn't just vodka. He was already starting to feel woozy and his body felt hot all over. For the past ten minutes he had been fidgeting and squirming in his chair, trying to get comfortable. This was not regular vodka at all. He knew how to hold his liquor. Most times, even better than Russia. But after half a bottle and already feeling like this, something had to be different.

"Russia?" he asked. Russia looked at him with a face showing he didn't notice the smaller nation's discomfort. But his eyes said he was calculating it all. "What did you put in the vodka?" he asked quietly. He stifled a gasp when all of a sudden the heat that had been surrounding his body all went southward.

"Hmm? I don't know what you mean? I put absolutely nothing in it. You watched me open it. Why? You look like you're feeling uncomfortable." he mentioned.

Latvia dug his nails into the leather of the chair he sat in as he caught himself before he moaned, the heat becoming hotter and hotter and his body becoming quite sensitive to even his clothes. "I-I think it's time for me to go to bed." he said, glancing at the clock that read midnight. He stood, albeit awkwardly, and started trying to walk to the door, but ending up falling as his knees even decided to give out on him.

"Would you like some help?" Russia asked lowly. That voice made Latvia shiver, his mind not being able to think to even be the slightest bit scared, only increasingly turned on.

Latvia found he could't speak, for fear of a moan replacing words. So instead, Russia walked over and picked him up in his arms, and without saying another word started carrying him upstairs. Latvia was no longer shaking in fear. And his eyes were glazed over as he saw a worried Lithuania and Estonia standing outside their shared bedroom door.

"Oh? You two should have gone to bed. He'll be sleeping with me tonight." Russia informed and went into his bedroom across the hall.

"Wait-!" both of the left out nations tried to say before they were locked out of the room. Russia chuckled as they both began pounding on the door. He set Latvia down from his arms and the smaller nation clung to him as he tried to keep himself from falling.

Latvia was trying his hardest to resist grinding against the larger man. His erection was bordering on painful and lust was quickly clouding any thought he could have made about being alone with Russia in his room.

Meanwhile the larger nation was moving the both of them towards the large king-sized bed and helping Latvia start taking off his shirt.

"Wha-what are you doing?" Latvia asked, not that he minded at the moment.

"Only trying to make you more comfortable." Russia replied with laughing eyes.

"Only?" Latvia asked quietly, trying to arch into the large hands currently removing his shirt. Then he suddenly moaned loudly when Russia reached to pinch one of the already hard nipples.

"Of course not! Sex will come soon after." he assured the other.

Latvia's clothes were soon removed and Russia took his shirt off before diving in and claiming the smaller nation's mouth. It didn't take long before Latvia's arms were wrapped around Russia's neck and he was trying to urge the larger nation to touch him more.

Russia chuckled and released from the kiss to start kissing down the younger nation's chest. Sucking up one of the pink nubs and giving it a nip. Latvia arched into the touch. Russia gave the same treatment to its twin before continuing downwards. When his chin bumped against the hard member he avoided it completely in favor of nipping the sensitive skin on the insides of Latvia's thighs. Said person didn't seem too happy about that but moaned nonetheless.

Finally giving the whimpering boy beneath him the attention he wanted, he wrapped a large hand around the Latvian's member, hearing a load moan in return. He smiled and continued further back to the main event for him.

Latvia was riding on a wave of sensation. The drug in his body was making it impossible to say no to anything, only urging the large, usually scary man on for more. He just wanted more. It was never enough. He could feel so close. So very close. But it just wasn't… enough. As soon as he felt Russia's hot tongue probing at his entrance, that was it. He cried out his climax, Russia still rimming him within an inch or his life and pumping hard on his swollen cock.

Even after having the hardest climax in his life, Latvia was still ready for more. He was moaning and writhing under the control of Russia. And there was nothing he could do to stop it. But… did he really want it to stop?

Russia, getting impatient as well, finished preparing him quickly and was now hovering above the smaller male. "Are you ready for this?" he asked lowly.

Latvia didn't answer, only moaned and tried to arch up to meet Russia's warmer-than-expected skin. Russia chuckled and finished stripping himself off before getting into place between Latvia's spread legs.


	3. Page 3

Lithuania and Estonia had stayed long enough to know that what was going was apparently not complete torture and then ran to the safe haven of their room, thankful that the house was well insulated so they couldn't hear anything.

"Do… do you think he'll be okay?" Lithuania asked.

"He soundly pretty alright to me…" Estonia answered awkwardly.

"Doesn't help the fact that I'm worried!" Lithuania said sitting on the edge of his bed and putting his head and his hands.

"All we can do is wait and check on him in the morning." Estonia said and went to his bed as well.

And they did, the very first thing they did in the morning was knock on Russia's bedroom door. They heard feet coming towards the door right away. Russia opened it, wearing only his scarf and some loose pants.

"He's still sleeping, but you may go in and check on him if you like. Just don't move him around too much." he said without asking why the two nations were there as he left the room and headed downstairs, intent on making a pot of coffee.

Lithuania and Estonia watched him walk down the stairs before rushing in to see their little brother. He was resting under the thick covers, looking very… used. And even under the covers it was clear by the mess of clothes on the floor that he was still naked.

Estonia was the first to gain the courage to pull the quilts down a little ways. Even just down to his collarbone there were marks on him. Estonia and Lithuania shared the same look of worry and pulled the covers down the slightest bit more. Well, from what they could tell there had been no abuse.

Latvia started to stir then and slowly opened soft lavender eyes. One hand went straight for his head. He groaned.

"My head…" Latvia said softly. He looked up and saw his 'brothers' standing over him, looking worried. "What?" he asked and tried to sit up before feeling the sharp pain in his lower back. He laid back down and looked around. That's when he registered that he was naked. That's also when he started to panic. "What? What happened? Did I?" as he tried to sit up again that reminded him.

Neither Lithuania or Estonia had the nerve to say anything. Luckily, or not-so lucky depending on who you are, Russia walked in, climbing into bed next to his lover. "How do you feel?" he asked.

Latvia was shaking in fear but he couldn't bring himself to move. "T-terrible…" he answered anyway.

"Hmm? Was I too rough? Or do you think it was the fact we did it five times?" Russia asked, not caring of the other embarrassed nations standing there.

"What? We did? How? W-why?" Latvia asked, tears threatening to spill down his face.

"You asked if you could help me. Did you not? This was the first part." Russia smiled.

"F-first… part?" the smaller male asked in terror.

"Of course. There are four parts. I hope you don't mind, since we've already started and all." Russia replied.

That's when he crossed the line. Estonia was fuming as he nearly yelled at Russia, "Oh no! You aren't using Latvia like that any more! Neither of us," he glanced at Lithuania, "are going to let that happen. So I suggest finding someone else or you can just go screw yourself!" After he was done he felt terrible. And was readying himself for a huge punishment. But he had had enough of Russia's games. And it felt good to yell at him and not fear him for a moment in his life.

Instead of getting angry at Estonia he simply looked at him with a blank face. "I can't go pick someone else now. I've already started this with Latvia. Another person in this would just be too much." he said.

Estonia, still surprised at the reply, stood there, still mentally preparing himself for a punishment later. So Lithuania spoke up. "And just why not?"

Russia smirked, "You'll see." he said. "Now, I suggest we let Latvia get more rest. For today, Estonia will take all of Latvia's chores as well as his own. Now leave my room."

Lithuania and Estonia both fled the room but not without taking one last look towards the defeated looking Latvian.

"Why me?" Latvia asked once they had left.

"Because, nobody else could have done it." was Russia's simple reply. He stood from the bed and leaned over Latvia, "I hope you come you love me soon." he kissed his forehead, "Now sleep. You need it." he said gently before putting on his clothes for the day.

Latvia didn't have the strength in him to resist that offer, especially if it meant sleeping in Russia's large comfy bed. "He didn't want to think about what Russia said or why so he left it alone for the moment while he slept all day.


	4. Page 4

Russia's mood had definitely changed since that night with Latvia. He always had a smile on his face, but not the plotting doom smile, just a smile. Which was just as scary. He was being very kind to Latvia and checking on him every so often. He also told the Latvian what he should or shouldn't eat all of a sudden.

All three of the brothers were very worried, Latvia especially. Russia hadn't mentioned anything more about whole 'helping' thing and none of them were going to bring it up.

Though Latvia knew something had happened. It started about a week after the incident. Usually, when doing his chores, he would feel fine and feel no need for a break. But… lately he's been getting tired so quickly and fatigued. Lithuania and Estonia didn't notice anything though.

Then, about two weeks later he woke up in the middle of the night running to the bathroom. It woke up both the other nations in the shared room hearing the sick wreathing coming from the poor boy. They were there to comfort him and help clean him up afterwards though. And they went back to sleep. Though in the morning he still felt nauseous and didn't get out of bed until noon.

In addition to getting sick in the mornings every now and then, he was having constant headaches and a dull pain in his lower back. That's when Lithuania and Estonia started to worry more. Though none of them had the slightest clue as to what was wrong, they also didn't have the courage to ask Russia about it.

Though as fate would have it, there came a really bad night when Latvia never left the bathroom, puking until there was nothing left. That was when it became clear that they needed to talk. So after Latvia finally started to feel a bit better, and all he wanted was sleep, they all walked down to meet Russia in his study, reading intensely from a book.

Lithuania cleared his throat. Russia looked up. Latvia went to sit in a nearby chair as Estonia spoke up. "There's something wrong with Latvia. He's been very sick lately. And he's stopped eating his normal amount though he's still gaining weight. None of us have a clue what's wrong! And we were wondering if you knew?" he asked.

"Really?" Russia perked up and ran over to Latvia, lifting his shirt and splaying a large hand on his stomach. "Ah! This is great!" he exclaimed.

"How is this great?" Lithuania asked in annoyance.

"Latvia is carrying my child!" Russia exclaimed, picking Latvia up and hugging him.

"What?" all three of the brothers say in unison.

"Yes, Latvia is pregnant. With my child! This means it worked!" he said, still holding the smaller man in his arms.

"But… but… no! Why did it have to be me?" Latvia asked, shaking and fighting tears.

"Because, Lithuania nor Estonia have the hips to birth a child." Both said nations promptly blushed brightly. "And I would rather die than have one of my sisters do it. And nobody else is good enough in my eyes!" he explained.

"Why didn't you even tell me about it first? Why didn't you give me a choice? Did you even care about me at all when you started this? Do you have any f*cking idea how much pain I've gone though? And there's still more to come?" Latvia yelled, which surprised the whole room.

"I didn't tell you about cause I knew you'd say no. And it's because I do care that I even bothered to start this! And I realize you're going through lots of pain but once it's over did you ever stop to think it might be worth it? Nine months of pain, to a lifetime with a child. I say it's a pretty fair trade." Russia answered.

Latvia blushed. "I guess so. But I still don't want to do this…" he said.

"If you don't, well, I don't think you or you're brothers want the consequences, yes?" he said, reverting back to his former self for a moment.

Latvia looked away. "No. I'm sorry…" he said, stepping out of Russia's embrace in favor of sitting down. He thought for a long moment. "What happens when the child is born?" he asks quietly.

"I want you to help me raise it, of course! This was the four step process. One, I wanted to make the baby. Two, I want you to carry the baby. Three, I want you to have the baby. And four, help me raise it." he explained.

Latvia looked at him. "Help you raise it? So you want the child? You would actually spend time with it? You wouldn't just dump me with the child and come back when they've grown?" he asked quietly.

"Why else would I want a child. I saw America with his youngest and I realized that I want to try it again. I want one more. I remember how much fun my other children and I had. And what would be the point of coming back later if I miss all the good stuff? See? I can be a good guy too." Russia said.

"I guess so. It's just really hard to believe." Latvia said and looked away.

Russia chuckled. "Now hurry up and love me so we can properly care for the child." he kissed Latvia's forehead. "And go get some rest." he said and Latvia left with Lithuania and Estonia, agreeing that Latvia should just rest for the day while they split the chores.


	5. Page 5

As Latvia kept getting bigger and bigger he had to start borrowing Lithuania and Estonia's shirts, since his no longer fit around his growing middle. Russia had also insisted on sleeping together. At first Latvia was wary and stayed on the edge of the bed but he was warming up towards Russia, and was now practically cuddling with him.

Lithuania and Estonia had gradually been taking over Latvia's chores, as he was getting to a point where he couldn't do some of them. They didn't mind though, they were only trying to help make everything a little easier on him. They still worried for their small friend, and about how the outcome of this all was going to be.

Russia was doting more and more on him. Giving him gentle backrubs and a kiss every now and then, which no longer scared him, instead Latvia would blush a bright red whenever Russia did it. He wouldn't admit it but he rather enjoyed Russia's softer side. But he was still scared about how everything would turn out.

"How do you feel this morning?" Russia asked as soon as he opened his sleepy eyes. He was about nine months into the pregnancy and Russia might as well have been counting the days.

"Tired and sore." Latvia answered, snuggling closer into the larger man's warmth.

"It's getting closer. Are you excited?" Russia asked.

Latvia thought. "Yes. I'm a little scared too though." there was a silence between them. "Hey, I know since we're countries gender doesn't exactly matter and all, but who did I get pregnant so quickly?" he asked, having not exactly thought about it.

"That so-called vodka I had you drink that night was actually a medicine that basically awakens you're natural womb faster. It also works as a strong aphrodisiac." Russia explained.

"That makes sense I guess… But wait, you had some too, didn't you?" Latvia asked.

"No, I had a separate bottle I drank from." Russia answered and there was once again a silence between them. Russia put his arms around Latvia and started massaging him. Latvia sighed. "Do you love me yet?"

Latvia opened his eyes again and looked into Russia's. "You keep saying that. But I don't really understand." he said.

"It would be easier for the child if the parents loved each other. At least, that's what I've read. It makes parenting more natural and it's easier to control your kid later they have respect towards the parents. Which is more likely if they can show affection towards one another. I wish I had known that before I decided to care for my other children." Russia explained.

"You really care, don't you?" Latvia asked.

"Well, I only adopted my other children. This is my first time doing things like this. I'd like to do things right." he said. "I know I want the other countries to bow down at my feet someday, but something I try to keep hidden is that I have a soft spot for kids. I like intimidating people because I want to be in charge. I want respect. But I don't think anything could have made me happier then watching those cute young faces grow to strong adults."

"This is completely out of character for you." Latvia mentioned. "But when you put it that way… Yes. I love you now." he whispered the last part.

Russia's face lit up in a genuine smile. "That's great!" he exclaimed before leaning down to kiss the soon-to-be mother of his child. "You haven't said anything, has the child been kicking?" Russia asked as they pulled apart.

"Yes. They've been kicking quite a lot actually. I think the child will be strong, it's been hurting these past few weeks whenever they kick. And they do it often." he informed.

Russia smiled. "Can I feel? Just this once?" he asked, Latvia ad always been too embarrassed to let Russia touch his growing stomach before.

"Y-yes." he answered, face red.

Russia took one hand and laid it gently on Latvia's bulging stomach. It was only a mere moment before he felt it. "That's amazing! That's my child!" he said happily. Latvia smiled.

Though the smile didn't last long. He sat up suddenly, hugging his middle. "It hurts…" he grumbled.

"What's happening? Are you alright? Is it the baby?" Russia asked in urgency.

"I think the baby is ready to come out now…" Latvia said.

Russia jumped up and grabbed his coat and Latvia's helping him out of bed and getting the garment on before helping him downstairs to the front door.

"What's happening?" Estonia asked when he saw the couple rushing to leave.

Lithuania was in a moment later. "The baby is coming." Russia said before continuing out the door.

"The baby is coming?" the two left out nations exclaimed before grabbing their coats as well before following.


	6. Epilogue

"And just what is it you're going to strive for in life?" Russia asked the small child.

"World domination!" the boy said with a smile and a giggle.

"Russia, what are you teaching him?" Latvia exclaimed as he came into the room.

"Momma!" the boy exclaimed, running over to his mother. Latvia picked him up and smiled at his child. He had platinum blonde hair and the largest violet eyes.

"I was just asking Alexei what he wanted in life." Russia answered. His eyes showing that he meant he just taught his child that.

"Russia! We shouldn't be teaching him that!" Latvia said heatedly. The small boy in his arms closely watching his two parents.

"You're right. I'm sorry." Russia admitted, walking over and kissing his bride on the cheek.

"You're forgiven. But please don't teach such things to Alexei!" Latvia ordered.

"Yes, yes. I promise I won't anymore. Now what do you say to some hot coco and a movie?" Russia offered.

"I don't know, what do you think, Alexei?" Latvia asked, turning his attention to the small child in his arms.

"Yay!" he exclaimed with a wide grin.

"Alrighty then, you two pick the movie, I'll get the hot chocolate." Latvia said, handing his son over to his father.

Russia took his child and held him high. "What should we watch? Hmm?" he asked with a smile.

Not long after they were watching a cute family film with hot chocolate in their hands and Alexei snuggled between his two parents. By the time it was over he had fallen asleep and Russia was carrying him to his room.

Once settled between his own covers, he mumbled a quite, "I love you, mommy. I love you, daddy." before falling back asleep.

Russia and Latvia smiled at each other before saying goodnight to their son and going off to their own warm bed.

* * *

><p><strong>So, it's over. I suck at writing MPreg. I know I do. I'm sorry. I also can't write Russia. I think I just got worse at it after writing this... Dang. Oh well. Thanks for reading if you made it this far. And remember, incredibly low self esteem, please don't be a jerk and post a comment saying how this could have been better. I know it could have, I know I probably should have done it. But it's almost five in the morning. And I'm done with this. Thank you. <strong>


End file.
